An Eternal, Burning Love!
by Gravy Bowser
Summary: Ryder Luciana Xavier is the new kid at the Golden School. She meets seven other students, but they soon discover something shocking... they're not human! They visit the Oblivion Realm to learn how to master their species-specific powers, working with interdimensional time travel. Rated M for language, potential lewd scenes, and potential arbitrary appearances from outside forces.


It was my first day attending the Golden School. I shuffled through the hallways, hiding behind the tops of my textbooks, when another girl shoved past me, sending my books (and me!) flying.  
"Make way for the Queen, newbie, and don't forget my face," she sneered. She looked down at me with violet irises, and I glared back up at her with my hazel ones. She had long, rich cocoa-colored hair, with ringlets framing her dark face. Her cobalt-haired friend stood behind her and snickered. It wouldn't be too hard to remember them, alright.  
I heard a booming voice behind me. "Yo, beat it, skanks!" The two froze for a second in fear before scampering off. I stood up, wiped the dust off of my bare knees, and turned to face the stranger. She had inky hair, pulled into a tight ponytail with bright pink bangs.  
"H-hey, thanks for helping me out. I'm new here and I really appreciate it," I said. She grinned and helped me gather up my books.  
"No problem, let me know if they pick on you again. The 'Queen' you just met is Urie, and the short one is Miki. There used to be a third one who was actually pretty nice, but unfortunately she went missing a year ago. Sucks too, I liked her." She looked uncomfortable for a moment. She gave me a half-hearted smile before perking up and changing the topic. "Anyways, enough about them! I'm Jackie Nips, but I used to be called Sweet. Can you believe it?" She gave me her best badass pose, imitating someone with two guns, and I laughed. "What's your name, anyway?"  
"Ryder Luciana Xavier," I said. Her eyes grew wide.  
"The Xavier family?! The ones that became the richest family here the moment they moved in this summer?!" I nodded and her jaw dropped. The school bell rang at that moment. "Fuck, my class is all the way on the other side of the building! I'll never make it in time!" she said.  
"It's okay, I got this," I said. I lifted up the hem of my graphic tee to reveal a chromatic studded belt. I pressed one of the studs, which were actually buttons, and within moments there was a flying vehicle hovering loudly outside a nearby window. "Get in the chopper!" I yelled.  
Albeit nervously, Jackie climbed into the chopper and I followed her. "What do you have now, anyway?" I said. She took a biology textbook out of her black bookbag and held it up for me to read, making gagging noises. I held up my textbook for her to see.  
"No way!" she said, and her face broke into a smile. We compared schedules, and we had all of the same classes. "Maybe it won't be that bad. I'm not too popular because I'm kind of rough around the edges, but it'll be nice to have someone that I like with me all the time!"  
We approached another window on the far side of the school and left the chopper. That's when I caught a glimpse of the most attractive boy I'd ever seen. He was drop dead gorgeous. His skin was porcelain white, with hair that appeared to be soft and dark. His eyes were like ancient amber, crackling and mysterious but knowing. A crimson star was tattooed around one of them. My face flushed and I nudged Jackie. "Hey, who's that guy?" I whispered.  
"Sulfus," she whispered back. I guess she saw my grin, because she continued speaking to warn me about him. Apparently, he's sly and a bit of a flirt, but I didn't know if I cared. Something about him told my every instinct that he'd make a great lover.  
He caught my gaze and winked at me. I blushed, and he sauntered over, his muscles rippling through his clothes with every movement that he made. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep myself from purring at him.  
"Hey, babe, you new here?" His voice was deep and tainted. I batted my eyelashes at him.  
"Yeah. The name's Ryder, Ryder Luciana Xavier. Mind giving me a tour later?" I winked, and he flashed a cheeky grin.  
"Sounds good. I'm Sulfus Quigby, but you can call me sexy." He flexed for me, and I could practically hear Jackie's eyes rolling inside her skull. I giggled and touched his arm as gently as a feather anyway, clutching my textbooks to my side so that he could get a good view of my cleavage in my V-neck graphic tee.  
The second bell rang. "What do you have now?" I asked.  
"Biology, and I heard we'll be studying human reproduction," he said. I blushed, and Jackie pulled me to the classroom. He followed us. I sat next to Jackie and Sulfus in the middle of the classroom, and an old man stood in front of the whiteboard at the front of the room, sporting a snowy beard and thinwire glasses. Sulfus reached into his pocket, and began to throw handfuls of condoms at me. I swear, I don't know how he managed to fit 214 condoms in his pocket, but he did it. Guy pockets are crazy.  
"Hey dickweed, cut that shit out," said the senior. The teenage boy stopped throwing condoms at me. The teacher continued to speak, and without looking at anything other than him, I stuffed a bunch of the rubbers on my lap into my pocket.  
"I am Mr Arkhan, and I am your biology teacher for this year. My assistant teacher, Ms Temptel, is in the backroom. She'll be out in a moment, so just shut your fucking traps and answer when I call you until she comes out. There's only 8 of you, anyways." He took roll call. Unfortunately for me, the Queen Bee and her drone were in my class, hidden in the back when we entered. That would explain why I didn't see them.  
The assistant teacher staggered out of the back room, holding a bottle of whiskey. She was pale, with crimson hair tied into a messy bun and the top buttons of her bleached blouse popped open, revealing the tips of her lacey black bra. "Hey, kiddos, we gots a surprise for youse!" She stumbled to the front of the classroom and slumped into a desk, resting her head on the top.  
A surprise? What kind of surprise could this bastard with a sailor's mouth and this drunken whore have for a bunch of snotty teenage brats?


End file.
